Often times multiples of the same product need to be packaged together and shipped to a customer. In some cases, depending on the type of product being shipped, it may also be beneficial to provide for dispensing of one or more of the products, such as to an end user. This is often the case with frequently used products, such as disposable products.
Thus, there is a need to maintain reduced shipment and packaging costs while still providing an effective means for dispensing the product.